Misaki Tokura
Misaki Tokura is a main character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime and manga. Biography Anime Biography A girl with an eidetic memory, Misaki works as a clerk at Card Capital. She has never played Vanguard before, but learned all of the rules and cards from years of sitting behind the counter and helping customers. Ten years ago, Misaki's parents died in a car crash. While the rain that night prevented extensive fire damage to the neighboring area and bystanders, her parents could not be saved. Then six, this incident is what brought on Misaki's eidetic memory, preserving every moment of her life in exact detail. Playing Vanguard is a trigger which resurfaces these memories violently as dreams."Character: Tokura Misaki." Game Set: Vanguard United States. Google, 1 Oct. 2011. Web. 16 Mar. 2012. . Naoki Ishida calls her "onna-banchou" (lit. Boss Lady). Manga Biography Like her anime counterpart, she has an eidetic memory and works as a clerk at Card Capital. Never having played Vanguard before, she said that she will fight Aichi. Shin was overjoyed and gave her a deck so that she can fight. Its not known who won the match, but Shin told Aichi that he was glad. This way Misaki will have joy in her life after the car crash that killed her parents ten years before. Misaki is seen looking at her cards in admiration and forced Kamui to fight her. A running gag in the manga is that she often kicks people in the face. One time she kicked Shin in the face after he told Aichi and Kamui to imagine her as Lozenge Magus. Personality Calm and collected, she thinks carefully especially when it comes to Cardfight. Reserve and often never talking to anyone other than Shin or Manger though she is opening herself to talking to others. She is quite sullen when it comes to maintaining peace in Card Capital. She sometimes would correct Kamui when it comes to him confusing one thing with another. When she was a child, she was a happy and bubbly girl who always seem to have a smile on her face. She was like Emi when it came to Cardfight; calling a card a different name instead of it's actual name. She was overjoyed when her father gave her a deck that he himself made just for her and promised that he would teach her how to play Cardfight. It never happened as her parents died in a car accident which caused her eidetic memory to perserved the accident which comes into play when she Cardfights causing horrible flashbacks. The accident also caused her to be withdrawn from others and silently grieved about her parents. It was only when she fought against Emi in a Cardfight that she remembers the happy moments that she and her parents shared. She realized how fun Cardfight could be and slowly began working to sharpen her skills. Though it was hard for her to change her deck, she knows that her friends are counting on her and have been supporting her during her times in need; now it was her turn to support them. In the manga, she is shown to be quite protective of Aichi and Emi. She often acts as their older sister. Season 1 She is introduced in episode 1 when Aichi came running in Card Capital. At first, she wasn't interested in his fight against Kai; she still watched it. In episode 2, she watched the remaining fight of Aichi vs. Kai. In episode 3, she was working as the clerk of Card Capital when Emi came strolling in. Shin asked if she was interested in Vanguard and offered her some lessons which Misaki told him that he could not. In episode 4, Misaki was working as the clerk when Aichi came in. He was disappointed when he saw Kai was not there. Shin then asked Aichi if he wanted to see something fun. He said it will reqiured a cardfight, but he would not be the one fighting rather it would be Misaki who would fight. She said that she couldn't Cardfight at all, however, Shin counter with saying that she has watched countless Cardfights before so she is bound to pick up on the rules. She was a little annoy, but accepted. When Aichi and Misaki was starting to fight, she shown the signs of being nervous which reminded Aichi of his own nervousness of his first fight. Though it was her first Cardfight, she won. Aichi then realized how a grade 3 can change the course of a Cardfight. In episode 5, she was working when Aichi came in. He saw Kamui fighting Izaki. Kamui won with just two damage to him which Aichi commented that he was good, but Kamui corrected him by saying that its his skills that makes him the greatest Cardfighter. She then asked if Aichi was buying a booster pack which he said yes. He was disappointed that he didn't recieved a grade 3 yet even though he brought pently before. Though he believes he is able to get one soon. Before he was able to buy one, Emi came into the shop which caused Kamui to have his first crush. Emi yelled at Aichi for coming here instead of staying at home to do their homework together. She dragged him back home which caused Kamui and his friends to think they were lovers which Misaki sighed to. The next morning, Aichi appeared back to the shop. He was able to finally get a grade 3. He was then challenged by Kamui when he popped a paper bag in his face in which Misaki corrected him by saying that its being slapped by a glove not a paper bag. Though Aichi lost, he was able to face another opponent like Kai. Emi then again came to the shop yelling at Aichi for coming to the shop again. Misaki then wondered who was the older sibling here in Kamui was confused. Misaki then explained that Aichi and Emi were siblings. She was surprised when Kamui asked Aichi if he could call him "Big Brother". In episode 7, she is shown leave her post to Shin to take over so that she could watch the Cardfight between Kamui and Kai. She and Miwa overlook the fight and comment on the skills of both Kamui and Kai. Season 2 Misaki will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. She seems to have problems in the first circuit as she could not handle against the new skill - Limit Break. In episode 93, she once again fought against Rekka. This time, however, she used a much different deck structure centering around a souless deck and Rekka as well used a different deck that centered around Angel Feathers. Rekka commented that Misaki has changed a lot since they last met, but she also changed as well. Rekka told Misaki that it was due to her that Misaki had changed her deck and that she should say thank you to her. Misaki on the other hand said that it wasn't her that helped her change her deck. She admitted that it was hard for her to change her deck that her father had made for her when she was young for the current deck she has, but she knew that her friends were counting on her and that she changed her deck for them. She was able to win using Silent Tom's effect causing Rekka to unable to defend herself with her hand which consists mostly of Grade 0 units. After that, she acquired Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu for her to use it in the Japan Asia Circuit. She firstly demonstrate the power of this crossride unit when she faces Yuri Usui as Queen Y at the circuit and won by the clever usage of White Hare of Inaba to insert CEO Amaterasu into the soul (thus she doesn't need to crossride) and the newly acquired Limit Break to gain a Perfect Guard instantly from the deck. Season 3 Misaki is now a second year at Miyaji Academy in which Aichi also attends. She also cut her hair to shoulder-length, but otherwise appears to be the same. She also changed her deck from Oracle Think Tank to Genesis in response to experimenting with her skills. At school, she hesitates to join the Cardfight Club, which Aichi attempts to form in the beginning. While Aichi continues scouting for more recruits, he becomes more desperate, which leads Aichi to challenge Misaki for the chance to become part of the Cardfight Club. While at the Cardfight Club, Naoki also refers to her as "Boss Lady" of Miyaji Academy. The school council's Vice President also appears to be afraid of her, as shown in Episode 108. When Misaki stood near the Vice President, the Vice President appears to move several steps away from her. Deck First Season She first uses a basic Oracle Think Tank Deck but soon uses the Tsukuyomi series her parents left her. With her ability to remember things, she is able to out-think her opponent. Her Deck is then focused to ride to the full moon while using cards that benefit from soul charging, like CEO Amaterasu with her megablast, and Evil-eye Princess, Euryale during the nationals. Second Season During the VF Circuit, she had to change some of her cards due to not being able to handle the opponent's Limit Break. After her visit to the vacation island, she rebuilt her Deck into a soul-less Oracle Think Tank Deck with Scarlet Witch, CoCo as her ace, along with using other cards like Little Witch, LuLu, Emerald Witch, LaLa and Sky Witch, NaNa that benefit from a soul-less stack. After her and her teammates' victory against Ultra-Rare, Misaki rebuilt her Deck once more with the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu she obtained from the shop as her new ace. She uses cards like Dark Cat and Maiden of Libra to increase her handsize to benefit CEO Amaterasu and to defend against the next attack. She also uses Battle Deity, Susanoo and Battle Maiden, Sayorihime to increase her attacking power as well as White Hare of Inaba to skip the crossride and get Goddess of the Sun to full power faster. Third Season Misaki changed her deck to the Genesis clan which focus on soulcharging to great soul blasting. She uses the ride chain of Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis, and with Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime as her backup. During the High School VF tournament she changed to using Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna as her ace to check more than two times for a possible double trigger along with using Chamomile and Melissa who are able to be summon from the drop zone when used by the soul blast. Battles Gallery Misakiseason2.png|Misaki in Season 2 002.jpg|Misaki in 2nd opening Misaki_Tokura.png|Misaki in Season 3 -HorribleSubs-_Cardfight!!_Vanguard_-_34_-720p-.mkv_snapshot_09.53_-2011.10.30_21.48.51-.jpg Char_misaki.jpg|Misaki in the Manga. Misaki_Tokura.jpg misaki de peke.jpg 1358508686-1misaki.jpg|Misaki Tokura in Cardfight!! Vanguard Season 3: Link Joker Arc. Buru.png|Cowboy Swimsuit Misaki Buru muru.png|Misaki Vs. Asaka Misaki's Character Song Misaki Tokurai (Season 3) EMOTION BIND Mirai no Kakehashi Preview Trivia *The fandom took to calling Misaki “MisaQ” after how Ren nicknamed her in the manga. References External Links Character: Tokura Misaki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Oracle Think Tank Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Genesis Deck Users